


you break me down

by vlieger



Series: gravity [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff approached Eric in the locker room after practice, flushed and happy from his skate.</p><p>Eric grinned at him and said, "Hey, nice work," stripping off his pads.</p><p>"Thanks," said Jeff. He chewed on his lip for a moment, eyes still creased happily, and then added, "So. 'Cause I'm cleared to play and all...you should fuck me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you break me down

Jeff approached Eric in the locker room after practice, flushed and happy from his skate.

Eric grinned at him and said, "Hey, nice work," stripping off his pads.

"Thanks," said Jeff. He chewed on his lip for a moment, eyes still creased happily, and then added, "So. 'Cause I'm cleared to play and all...you should fuck me."

Eric choked, coughing and feeling himself flush bright red. " _Jeff_ ," he hissed, glancing around.

Jeff just rolled his eyes, the brat, and said, "No one's listening, you loser. So you should fuck me now, come on. We have time."

Eric scrubbed a hand through his hair and said, "Not til after a game. And stop asking me to fuck you in public, inappropriate boners are a thing I'd like to leave in highschool, thanks."

"Oh my God," said Jeff loudly, throwing up his hands. Eric winced. "That was _not_ the deal."

"What deal?" said Jordy interestedly, the eavesdropping asshole.

Eric blushed harder, goddamnit, and snapped, "Nothing, Jordy, mind your own business."

Jeff narrowed his eyes though, because of course when Eric fell for someone it was for a persistent tease who drove him fucking _crazy_ , and said, "Your brother is a _liar_."

"Oh, I know," said Jordy brightly. "He used to con us into doing his chores all the time, like, promising shit, and then he'd never follow through. We just beat him up for it, but uh, that might not work out so well for you. I'm totally happy to do it though."

Jeff laughed and said, "Thanks, I'll let you know. And that explains a lot." He poked Eric's chest.

Eric rolled his eyes and said, once he was sure Jordy had gone back to sneakily throwing shit at Cam-- which Eric totally wasn't going to stop him from doing, since he deserved the inevitable beatdown-- and wasn't listening in anymore, "Look, I'm sorry, okay, but I-- _we_ \-- need all our energy for the game. It's not-- I want to, Jeff, obviously. Come on."

Jeff pouted, which Eric just thought was adorable, Jesus, and said, " _Fine_."

He sounded ridiculously put-upon. Eric grinned, ducking his head, and said, "I'm not as young as _some_ of us, give me a break."

When he looked up again Jeff was smiling kind of-- really happily, actually. Eric ran back over what he'd just said, which he didn't think was particularly funny-- as far as jokes went, even Eric's, it was pretty lame. "What?" he said, smiling slowly.

Jeff shook his head and said, "Nothing. That's just-- you've never joked about that before."

"Oh," said Eric. It was-- well, it had always been one of the main reasons he'd been so reluctant to do this with Jeff, he supposed, always been one of the things that made him feel most guilty, but well, Jeff had a way of getting under his skin and just making things...easy.

Jeff's smile softened and he stepped a little closer-- not inappropriately close, but enough that Eric could hear him when he said, really quietly, "I just really-- I really want, you know?"

"Yeah," said Eric, reaching out to curl a hand briefly around his wrist. "It'll be great. I promise, okay? I'll-- I'll make sure."

Jeff said, "I know," and, "I-- uh, I really wanna kiss you right now, so I'm gonna go back and finish getting changed." He ducked his head, flushing, and bit down on his lip until Eric let go of his wrist and he moved back across the room.

 

Jeff didn't follow Eric straight back to his place after the game.

He'd touched Eric's wrist lightly in the corridor outside the locker rooms and said, "I'll be over soon, 'kay? Don't fall asleep on me, old man."

Eric had rolled his eyes and socked him lightly in the arm; Jeff had ducked away, laughing, eyes nothing but promise.

Eric figured he wanted to change out of his game suit, maybe shower properly without all the other guys around; either way, he figured he wouldn't have to wait long.

He was right-- half an hour later Jeff was knocking at his door.

He was dressed in sweats and a thin, clinging t-shirt, when Eric answered, and he said, "Hi," smiling, and pushed up on his toes immediately for a kiss.

Eric let him, obviously, cupping one hand over Jeff's jaw and closing the door with the other, drawing Jeff further inside, closer against Eric's body.

"Mmm," said Jeff when he pulled away, cat-with-cream happy _already_ , Jesus. "Come on, let's do this, I'm ready."

He headed straight for the bedroom, stripping off his shirt and throwing it carelessly aside.

Eric rolled his eyes and followed, watching and feeling his mouth go dry as Jeff pushed his sweats down over his hips as well, spreading out across Eric's mattress in just his boxer-briefs.

"Thought I'd leave something for you to do," he said, smirking at Eric.

"Nice of you," said Eric dryly, eyes fixed on where Jeff was palming his dick idly. He was hard, a dark wet spot already gathering on the grey fabric of his underwear.

"I got myself ready, too," said Jeff, watching Eric through hooded eyes.

"You-- what?" said Eric stupidly.

Jeff shrugged. "Come see for yourself," he said, low, breath hitching a little.

Eric...honestly didn't know if he could handle that.

He crawled up between Jeff's spread thighs anyway, because it wasn't like he could ever make the smart choice when it came to this kid, and pushed them a little wider, smoothing a thumb over the waistband of his briefs, loving the way Jeff's eyes went hot and dark straight away, so responsive, the way his mouth fell open and his skin jumped against Eric's hand.

"Yeah?" murmured Eric.

" _Yeah_ ," breathed Jeff, and Eric tugged the briefs down, watching Jeff's dick spring free, flushed and slick, and-- holy _shit_.

"Jeff," he croaked, manoeuvring Jeff's legs so he could tug the briefs blindly over his ankles, then pushing them wide again because he had to-- _fuck_ , couldn't stop staring at how Jeff had gotten himself ready, his hole pink and slick, wet-looking. _Used_.

"You-- " said Eric helplessly, touching his finger to it, pushing the tip _in_ , because he had to _see_ \-- oh God. It went easily, and Jeff keened, gasping.

"Come on," said Jeff. "Eric, come _on_."

"I wanted to do this," said Eric dumbly. He registered vaguely that his hands were shaking, that he was so _hard_ , that he wanted-- he _wanted_.

"Next time," said Jeff. "Next time, I promise, I just-- I _need_ , Eric, I just want your dick _in_ me."

Eric jerked and pushed his finger all the way in, _hard_. Fuck. Fuck, he couldn't--

Jeff hissed and said, "I did this so you _wouldn't,_ oh my God."

"Okay," said Eric, breathing out. He made his voice deliberately even, aware that he was losing control rapidly but just-- done with fighting it, at least for now. So _fucking_ done. "Okay. You want it?"

" _Yes_ ," said Jeff, meeting his eyes.

Eric nodded, jaw set, and stood up to strip perfunctorily, grabbing lube and a condom from the bedside drawer, rolling it on and slicking himself up as he settled back between Jeff's legs, nudging his dick up against Jeff's hole.

"Are you sure you did it properly?" he said.

" _Yes_ , Eric, I told you, I-- "

Eric didn't let him finish, shoved in, _all_ the way in, hard, and Jeff choked, throwing his head back.

"You asked for it," said Eric, low. "I'm gonna give it to you. Okay?"

" _Please_ ," groaned Jeff.

Eric pulled out so just the head of his dick was stretching Jeff open, making him wait for it, look up at Eric with wide, desperate eyes, and then slammed in so hard he could feel Jeff shake, clenching around him, shuddering through Eric bottoming-out.

"Oh _God_ ," said Jeff.

Eric didn't say anything, _couldn't_ , just closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and...and went for it.

It was so good, to finally just let go, no more waiting or holding back or trying to go easy on Jeff.

To just fucking hammer into him the way he wanted every time Jeff pushed him, every time he smiled up at Eric through his lashes or jerked himself off in Eric's lap.

" _Oh_ ," groaned Jeff, slipping on the sheets as Eric slammed in. He hooked his hands under Jeff's knees to crook them up a little, tilt his ass so it was angled better for Eric to fuck. "Oh, God, that's-- yeah, Eric, _yes_ , fuck, I didn't think-- didn't think you'd-- "

Eric went even harder just for that, driving in with all his weight on top of it.

Jeff opened his mouth again, but nothing actually came out.

"Told you," gritted Eric, sweat beading on his forehead as he fucked in; sweet, brutal thrusts that made Jeff jerk and quiver beneath him, around him, "Told you I'd-- "

" _Yes_ ," said Jeff on a cracked breath, arching his back.

He was still so gorgeously responsive, moaning every time Eric thrust his hips, pink mouth shocked open and slick, dick twitching swollen and neglected against his abs.

Eric had his head dropped down, too much to hold up with the shudder that sparked along his spine every time he got deepest inside Jeff, so he noticed, albeit distantly, when Jeff uncurled his fingers from the sheets and went to start jerking himself off.

" _No,_ " said Eric, totally without meaning to, but Jeff's hand stilled immediately, throat stretching, groaning, and fuck yeah, Eric _meant_ it. "No," he said again. "You wanted this so bad, you can come from-- just from me fucking you, right?"

Jeff stared at him, glassy-eyed, his mouth working silently before he said, "I-- yeah," hoarsely.

"Good," said Eric, closing his eyes and grinding in, letting Jeff feel it.

Jeff moaned, loud and shameless, writhing helplessly and smearing precome all over his abs.

"Fuck, Jeff," said Eric, "You look so good like this, so-- you, God, you shouldn't-- but, _fuck,_ you love this so much, don't you? So easy, Jeff, just for me. Just-- God, you're mine, aren't you?"

He didn't know what he was saying, really, honestly, too caught up in the _feel_ , in how tight Jeff was around him, in how he wanted to-- and how he _could_ , now-- just go as hard as he wanted, fuck Jeff as hard as he wanted, slamming in fast and frantic, this endless loop of feedback, of shoving in brutally and seeing how it made Jeff's mouth slack, eyes wild, how it pushed him so _easily_ up the mattress, pliant and fuckable just for _Eric_ , and it-- all it made him want to do was go _harder_ , and he did, and Jeff let him, just _took_ it like it was the best thing ever.

Like Eric's dick, splitting him open over and over, was the best thing ever.

"Eric," he was babbling, high and breathy, "Fuck, Eric, yes, _yes_ , yours, just-- I need, _please_ \-- "

"Yeah," said Eric, curling his hands over Jeff's thighs and hitching him up, driving into him on a better angle.

Jeff made a hoarse, incoherent noise, twisting his neck wildly.

"Like that?" breathed Eric, hips pumping. God, Jeff was so _tight_ around his dick, so hot.

Perfect, like he was made for this, made for taking it, giving it up just for Eric.

"Just like that," panted Jeff, "Just like that, Eric, you-- "

"Tell me you like it," whispered Eric, closing his eyes. His thighs were burning with the effort, the force of his thrusts, arms shaking where he was still holding Jeff up. "Tell me how it feels."

"It feels-- " Jeff broke off into a groan. "It feels like-- like, _fuck_ , so full, so _good_ , Eric-- "

Eric bit down on his lip, gripping Jeff harder when he tried to twist his hips, push back onto Eric's dick, get some control of the pace. Jeff's breaths were cracked, shallow, his hair sticking to his flushed face in damp curls, sweat-slick all over, wrecked and gorgeous.

"You gonna come for me?" whispered Eric. "Let go, Jeff, come on. Let me feel it, you feel so good. Give it up for me."

Jeff groaned, hips trying to arch up, searching blindly, unconsciously for just that last little bit of friction, and Eric leaned forward over him with all his weight, dropping Jeff's thighs to brace his arms on either side of Jeff's head, grind into him as deep as he could, as hard as he knew how.

"Oh-- _oh_ , fuck, _Eric_ ," hissed Jeff, and came, just like that, without being touched, spurting hot and sticky all over himself, catching a bit on Eric's skin where he brushed against Jeff as he thrust.

He fucked Jeff through it, not letting up, not letting Jeff come down.

He didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to though, even if he tried.

"Yeah," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, pushing his face into Jeff's neck and tongueing at his hummingbird pulse, tasting the sweat-salty skin. "Fuck, Jeff, feels so good."

Jeff scraped his nails hard and restless down Eric's back, jerking in time with his rhythm-less thrusts. "Love it, Eric," he breathed. "Oh my God, I love it so much, don't stop, please, _please_."

"Not gonna," said Eric stupidly. "You-- fuck, I gotta-- "

"Do it," said Jeff. "Come on, come, want you to, wanna make you-- "

Eric groaned, hips stuttering wildly, fucking and _fucking_ into Jeff, feeling his damp, sticky skin slide against Eric's as he shifted with the force of it, nails digging marks into his back.

"Eric," moaned Jeff, "Oh my God, keep-- I'm gonna feel this, gonna feel you every time I fucking _move_ tomorrow, you-- " He stopped, turning his lips against Eric's hair.

Eric opened his mouth silently and helplessly, pressed to Jeff's hot skin, teeth scraping, pushing a little, and came so hard it almost hurt, wrenched out of him, hips jerking, out of his control.

"Yes," whispered Jeff. "Oh, yeah, Eric, fuck. Love it, love-- _fuck._ "

He smoothed his fingers, softer now, over the stinging marks his nails had left earlier, stroking Eric through it, murmuring more words Eric couldn't quite catch as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Shit," said Eric eventually, lifting his head kind of reluctantly. "Jesus, Jeff."

Jeff looked kind of smug, and totally fucked, debauched; _gorgeous_. Eric reached up to push his fingertips over his temples, into his hair, without thinking.

"Okay?" he said quietly.

"Fuck yeah," said Jeff, closing his eyes and smiling slowly. "You-- that was great. Perfect."

"Yeah," agreed Eric. "Good. Okay." He sighed, heaving himself up to pull out as gently as he could and roll to the side, taking his weight off of Jeff and tugging him close.

Jeff hummed contentedly. "Gonna clean me up?" he mumbled.

"Give me a minute," said Eric, huffing a laugh.

"Poor effort, old man," said Jeff, giggling.

Eric levelled him with a look.

Jeff just giggled some more. "Guess I asked for it, huh?" he said.

"You really did," said Eric. "God, Jeff."

"You loved it," said Jeff, grinning wide, dimples showing.

"Yeah," agreed Eric easily.

Jeff beamed at him, and Eric sighed, chuckling.

"I don't know why I encourage you," he said.

"Um," said Jeff, waving a hand down at them, their sticky, filthy chests. "Because this? I can't believe you held out so long."

Eric kind of couldn't, either, except well. Jeff had to be okay. That always came first.

"And you didn't even concuss me," said Jeff, like he knew what Eric was thinking. He probably did, actually. It wasn't like Eric was ever subtle like that.

"I could've," said Eric nonsensically. "You don't know."

"We've been through this," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. "Your dick isn't _that_ great."

"You're lying," said Eric, smirking.

"Maybe," conceded Jeff, laughing a little, turning his head to hide his face in Eric's shoulder.

"Go to sleep," said Eric, his smile softening. "I'll clean you up."

"Mmm," said Jeff, yawning. "'Kay. Thanks. Gonna blow you when I wake up."

Eric sucked in a breath, tightening his fingers where he had them curled over Jeff's arm. "Go to sleep," he said again.

Jeff breathed out, long and slow, and didn't answer, pressing a little closer, warm and soft, into Eric's side.

Eric blinked at the ceiling, and figured it could wait another minute or so before he cleaned them up. Jeff's weight was nice, comfortable, and this was-- this was good.


End file.
